User blog:Artirtico/Head scratching over Love Interests
So I thought I understood the intricacies of the Love Interest system and how to manipulate it, but on taking out Grigori yesterday, the person I was paired up with has left me somewhat baffled... Everything went to plan (In the end) in my first play-through: Wanted Reynard, maxed out his affinity, then ended up unintentionally maxing out Madeleine's too on completion of the 'Bad Business' Quest, thus removing her from the game, whilst replacing Reynard in the position of 'Love Interest-to-be'. Couldn't lower her affinity, so instead I lowered Reynard's until he lost his 'pink glow', and then just before going into the Greatwall, I gave him the Arisen's Bond to max him out again, thus resetting him as 'Love Interest-to-be'. Finished Reynard's Search Party Quest, then did Deny Salvation & Grigori and sure enough, Reynard and I had a nice smooch around the campfire :P Restarted the game entirely, immediately after taking out Grigori for a 'better more in-depth' playthrough (and my current one). Wanted Reynard as Love Interest, maxed out his affinity first, early on in the game, but this time ended up with 9 other people with max affinity leading up to the Greatwall. So once again, just before entering the Greatwall for Deny Salvation, I lowered his affinity until the 'lowering sound' was heard and the pink glow was no longer visible, and then gave him the Arisen's Bond, in addition to 6 Reminishrooms just to be 'safe', thus theoretically maxing out the affinity again and setting him up as 'Love Interest-to-be'. Finished Search Party and ferrystoned immediately to the Greatwall where the 'send items to storage dude' (whom I have no affinity with) was the only person I talked to before going in to do Deny Salvation. No Arisen's Bond falling from the sky cut-scene, thus Reynard was not my Love Interest. I'm pretty sure that Julien was the 10th and final person I'd maxed affinity with before the Reynard shenanigans, so was then expecting it to be him. Got back to Gran Soren to sort out gear before Grigori, to find that Caxton wasn't at his armory... So Caxton was my Love Interest. Now I do have max affinity with Caxton, but he was the 3rd/4th person I got it with (he and Asalam both got there almost together following Reynard and Alon). So I haven't got a clue why he showed up when I'd maxed out 6/7 people after him and 're-maxed' Reynard. Even if the system is based purely on which 'Max Affinity person' you talked to last before entering the Greatwall, it would have been Asalam (if not Reynard), as my Love Interest. It's not that I'm particularly bothered with who the Love Interest was (though Caxton's "Thanks for that" comment on getting back to my house was admittedly disappointing having had Reynard pouring out his heart in the other playthrough), but the lack of knowing why it happened after having thought I understood the process left me a little irked. Oh well, just wanted to get this out anyway haha... anyone have any possible explanations? Category:Blog posts